Hidden Intentions
by NaruHetaEmon16
Summary: Sealand wants a surprise, France has a surprise for him. Oneshot, Yaoi: NO LIKE NO READ


**A/N: This might seem a little weird, because this is the rewritten version of a roleplay with my friend Frederick, so all credit go to him please :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia:(**

A sunny day. France's house was filled with the ringing of the telephone. "Stupid Suisse," France muttered as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Uncle France!" said Sealand in his usual cheerful voice.

"Oh hello Sealand," France replied, surprised to have his nephew call him.

"Hi!"

"So what are you calling for?" Asked France, wondering where he gets all the cheerfulness from.

"Gimme something special!"

The response took France by surprise. What does he want a gift from him for? Suddenly France got a dirty idea. _Ohonhonhon~ of course I'll prepare something~_

"Right, Sealand! Are you ready for something special?"

"You bet I am!"

"_Tres bien! _Come to my house tonight, I have prepared a special dinner just for you!" France could literally hear Sealand bouncing around his fort on the other side of the line.

"Thank you so much Uncle France, I'll be there in a heartbeat!" came Sealand's voice again.

France had barely hung up the phone when Sealand was knocking excitedly on his door. France sighed; he wished he had as much energy as Sealand does. He opened the door to find a hopping Sealand.

"Sealand, er, you're a little too fast. Dinner isn't ready yet. Why don't you go watch some TV first?"

"What do you mean Uncle France?"

"Oh Sealand dear, even the best cook in the world need some time you know."

Sealand gave a nod, and ran off into France's house. France followed halfway, and then took a different path to the kitchen.

Dinner was ready in 40 minutes. Seeing the look on Sealand's face when he saw the feast, France actually felt sorry for him because of England's cooking skills. After a grand meal, Sealand suggested that they do something else fun. France was very pleased with the request. _I can't believe Sealand actually suggest this himself._ France thought to himself pervertedly.

"Sealand dear, why don't you go explore the house a little while I clean up the dishes?" asked France, intending to make this even more interesting.

"Okay. Yay." With that Sealand ran off again to explore the house. At the first bathroom, however, he found…interesting things. As Sealand examines a condom, France appears behind him.

"So…how is your little treasure hunt?"

"It's going really well Uncle France!" Sealand looked up, a little startled.

France picked up the condom Sealand was examining, and gave a perverted smirk. "Do you know what this is Sealand dear?" he asked in his sweetest voice.

"Is it a…balloon Uncle France?"

France was greatly turned on by Sealand's naivety. "Haha no it's not Sealand, guess again."

"Um…a dish-washing glove?"

"Haha great imagination dear! You're the first one to come up with such an unique response." France wanted to grope Sealand, but decided it's not the time…yet.

"Thanks! I'm sorry Uncle France but I don't know what it is."

"Well, let me tell you" France whispered in Sealand's ear, "It's something you use with someone you love~ First you go *ahh*. Then your lover goes *ohh*. And then you put this on and go *beeeeeeeeep*."

Sealand was hopelessly confused. "I just don't know. Can you tell me please?"

France decided to continue to tease him, "Well I taught your brother what this is for, so perhaps you should go ask him."

"No! I hate him!" Sealand started throwing a tantrum.

"Very well! I will teach you its use. But you have to say the magic word first~" France decided the time is now.

"Please!"

Before Sealand could react, France picked him up and carried him around the house.

"Uncle France…um…where are we going?"

"To teach you a lesson," answered France, resisting the temptation to rape him right now. Soon the two of them arrived at France's bedroom.

"Are we taking a nap?" Sealand was still lost.

"Close, dear Sealand."

"Then what are we doing in your room Uncle France?" Sealand was becoming a little impatient again.

"Oh man you're so cute not knowing," France's true face was finally appearing.

"Well what are we doing here then?!"

"The fun starts now~" France was getting closer and closer to unleashing his inner self.

"Oh are we playing a game Uncle France?" Sealand asked excited, 'realizing' what they were going to do.

"Yes!" and with that France sealed Sealand's lips with his own.

"Mmmmm~" if anything, Sealand had never expected the 'game' to be like this.

France held the kiss for a minute, then let go.

"Uncle France…what did you do that for?"

"That was a hint dear~" was France's reply.

Sealand was no closer to knowing, but for some reason his heart started to beat heavily. "I'm still not very sure…"

"Well let's continue then~" France couldn't believe it was going so smoothly. With that he takes of Sealand's shirt, revealing his soft, babyish skin.

"Um Uncle…why'd you take off my shirt?" asked Sealand, who was looking quite embarrassed now.

France winked, "That was another hint."

"Ohh now you're just toying with me!" said Sealand, who was getting impatient again. But his sentence was stopped again as France leant down and starting sucking on his nipple. Sealand felt a rush of pleasure, and gave a groan. He went red on the face and his heart beat furiously.

"Ahh…Uncle France it feels so good~"

"Like I told you," answered France with another wink.

France continued sucking on his nephew's nipple, and Sealand's breath quickened as well.

"Ahhh…Uncle France…Ahhh…I want more!" Sealand begged. So France started rubbing his other nipple with his finger as well. With the increased pleasure, Sealand's groans became louder.

Suddenly France decided to tease him some more, so he abruptly stopped his torturing on Sealand and waited for him to calm down.

Sealand was clearly not pleased. "Why did you stop Uncle? But I want more!"

France smirked, "I just remembered that if your brother finds out he would kill both of us."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him!"

"Hmmm, I'm still not convinced…"

"I promise, Uncle. Please, I promise!"

"Do you want more Sealand dear?"  
"Yes…Please…I want more!"

France gave Sealand another smirk and took off his pants as well. Sealand started blushing again as he looked down at the hard object in his underwear. France gave it a prod. "Wow you sure grow fast dear."

"Um…thank you," Sealand wondered why his uncle would be happy to see his private part grow.

When Sealand was unaware of what's happening France took off his underwear as well. He silently gasps at how big his nephew's erection was.

"Ahhhh," Sealand was seriously embarrassed and tried to look away.

_Chance! _France shouted in his head and bit down on Sealand's neck. Sealand started groaning at the pleasure again. "Ahhh Uncle it feels so good~"

"What a surprise! Your brother hated it," France still hasn't stopped teasing him.

Sweat started to dribble down Sealand's chest from all the pleasure, but he still managed to shout out "Don't talk about him Uncle!"

France kept on sucking Sealand's neck for a moment, then released.

Again Sealand want more, but France said, "_Pas non! _Your neck will start bleeding if I didn't stop~"

Sealand finally lost his patience. "Stop toying with me like this, goddammit!"

France sighed, "So impatient, just like your brother." With that he sucked on Sealand's throbbing erection.

Sealand gave the most intense groan so far, his anger gone instantly.

"Ahhhhhhh! It feels soo good… Ahhh please keep going!"

France, satisfied with the response, began to suck faster, and the feeling of pleasure grows even stronger inside Sealand.

By the time one minute had passed, Sealand was already close to cumming.

"Ahhh Uncle I feel kinda strange now!"

"Ahhhh something is going to burst!" Then Sealand hit climax, "Ahhhh! It feels SOOOOO good!"

Sealand shot all his seed into France's mouth, and France swallowed it all.

After Sealand had calmed down from the orgasm, he realized his surroundings. "Why am I so wet?"

France grinned, "You just shot a whole load of milk into my mouth."

"Milk?" Sealand asked, clearly confused.

France grinned more evily, "Do you want me to demonstrate again?"

"Yes please... It felt so good… I want some more…"

Sealand had barely finished his sentence when France prods a finger into his ass.

"Ahhh! It-It feels so good!" Sealand groaned, the pleasure starting yet again.

With that, France sticks two more fingers in, hurting Sealand, bcause no one had taken his virginity yet.

"Ow! Uncle France it hurts!"

"Just wait dear~" said France, and started moving his fingers.

"Ahhhhh that…the please is so intense!" With the pain gone, Sealand started to cry from all the pleasure.

France, seeing this was enough, pulled out his fingers and reached for a bottle of lubricant. He squeezed some onto his finger and rubbed it all into Sealand's ass.

"Ahhh please more…I want more!" France was surprised that he even liked this feeling. When he wiped his fingers clean he reached for the condom and released his own erection.

"Here is your answer dear Sealand~"

"Huh," Sealand clearly forgot the whole purpose of this 'game' completely.

France wrapped the condom around his cock and picked up Sealand's body so his ass was level with his cock.

"What are you going?" Sealand asked, a little nervously.

"This is the awesome finale of the game!" answered France.

And with that he shoved his dick into Sealand's ass. Sealand gave a scream so loud France was worried his neighbors might have heard it.

"Ahhhhhh!" tears came pouring out of Sealand's eyes as the pleasure became unbearable.

France rapidly increased the speed of his thrust, and Sealand's groans became louder and more ragged. With each thrust Sealand gave an erotic scream, which brought France closer and closer to orgasm. Just as he was about to orgasm, he gave Sealand's dick a powerful thrust and that brought both of them over the edge.

"_Fin!_"

They both collapsed on the bed, France was careful not to squish his nephew, _Arthur won't like that_. They lied there, trying to control the speed of their breathing. They lied there for a few minutes, then France pulled off his condom and emptied the content on Sealand's chest.

"This, is the milk dear, would you like to drink it?"

"Oh I see, yes please Uncle~" so France scooped up his cum and emptied it in Sealand's mouth.

"Hmm, it tastes great Uncle!"

"I'm glad you like it dear~ But on the other hand, you seem very tired. Would you like to sleep here for the night?"

"Ahh…Thank you Uncle France," answered Sealand, just realizing how tired he was.

"Well, _Bonne Nuit!_"

Sealand was asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

France sighed. He helped Sealand dress in his underwear, then fell asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

le matin

"Rise and shine, Sealand dear~"

Sealand got up sleepily, "Good morning Uncle. Ow my back hurts."

France patted Sealand's back sympathetically, "Do not worry dear, I am ready to bet you will be fine after this~" he said, gesturing at a huge luxurious breakfast tray standing at the doorway.

Sealand's eyes were sparkling, "Wow that looks amazing, thank you Uncle France!" he said, hugging France lovingly.

"Well, eat up!"

Sealand was finished in a blink.

"I'll send you back home now," France said.

"Um, Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you please tell me… What is it we did last night?" asked Sealand, blushing from thinking about last night.

"All right dear!" France was truly surprised by the question, "It's called rapports sexuels."

"What does that mean?"

France grinned, and leant in again, "It's something you do with someone you love-"

Sealand interrupted him," I know THAT already!"

"Then it's fine dear, you'll understand as you get older. But I promise you that now you've learnt the most important skill in life you will be a very happy boy~"

Sealand was blank for a moment, but suddenly lightened up, "Hey! Maybe I can even teach Latvia!"

France gave Sealand his trademark wink, "Indeed~"

_Indeed…_

**_Here are the translantions of a few French words in the story:_**

**_Tres Bien - very good_**

**_Pas Non - Oh no_**

**_Fin - finish_**

**_Le Matin - the morning_**

**_Rapports Sexuels - I'm pretty sure you can guess what this one means. XD_**

**_Hope you liked it! Review please :)_**


End file.
